George Rose
George Rose was an English actor. Biography Born in Bicester, Oxfordshire, Rose studied at the Central School of Speech and Drama and made his Broadway debut in Henry IV, Part I before gaining prestige for his portrayal of the Common Man in A Man for All Seasons. He made his film debut in 1949 and appeared in such films as The Pickwick Papers and A Night to Remember as well as the series Beacon Hill and Holocaust. Onstage, Rose appearing in such productions as Hamlet, Loot and The Devil's Disciple, as well as winning a Tony Award for his performance as Alfred P. Doolittle in My Fair Lady. Rose passed away in 1988. Singing Rose appeared in a large number of stage musicals, originating roles in Walking Happy, Canterbury Tales and Coco (in which he played Louis Greff). He also played Alfred P. Doolittle in My Fair Lady, the Wazir in Kismet and Mr. Maraczek in She Loves Me. Later, Rose appeared as Major-General Stanley in both stage and film productions of The Pirates of Penzance. He made his last appearance in the original production of Drood! as Mayor Sapsea and Chairman Cartwright. Film The Pirates of Penzance (1983) *Hold Monsters and I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General (contains solo lines) *Sighing Softly to the River (contains solo lines) Television Saturday Night Live (1980) *The Pirates of Penzance Medley (contains solo lines) *A Christmas Carol Medley (contains solo lines) Stage Living for Pleasure (1958) *Living for Pleasure (contains solo lines) *Dustbin Follies (contains solo lines) *Sloane Street Ladies (contains solo lines) *Pretty Miss Brown *Living for Pleasure (reprise) Walking Happy (1966)(originated the role) *Think of Something Else (contains solo lines) *Such a Sociable Sort (contains solo lines) *People Who Are Nice (solo) *You're Right, You're Right (contains solo lines) My Fair Lady (1968) *With a Little Bit of Luck (contains solo lines) *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise)(solo) *Get Me to the Church on Time (contains solo lines) Canterbury Tales (1969) Carpenter *Pater Noster (contains solo lines) January *If She Has Never Loved Before (solo) *Pear Tree (contains solo lines) Coco (1969)(originated the role) *The World Belongs to the Young (contains solo lines) *When Your Lover Says Goodbye (solo) She Loves Me (1977) *Days Gone By (solo) *Days Gone By (reprise)(solo) Kismet (1977) *Not Since Nineveh (contains solo lines) *Gesticulate (contains solo lines) *Was I Wazir? (contains solo lines) *And This Is My Beloved (contains solo lines) Peter Pan (1978) Captain Hook *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) Mr. Darling *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (1980) *Hold Monsters (contains solo lines) *I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General (contains solo lines) *Sighing Softly to the River (contains solo lines) Dance a Little Closer (1983)(originated the role) *A Woman Who Thinks I'm Wonderful (solo) *Auf Wiedersehen (solo) Side by Side by Sondheim (1985) Drood! (1985)(originated the roles) Mayor Thomas Sapsea *Both Sides of the Coin (duet) *Off to the Races (contains solo lines) Chairman William Cartwright *There You Are (contains solo lines) *An English Music Hall (contains solo lines) *Settling Up the Score (reprise)(contains solo lines) Magdalena (1987) *The Civilised People (contains solo lines) *Come to Columbia (contains solo lines) *Travel, Travel, Travel (contains solo lines) *Piece de Resistance (duet) Albums The Secret Garden (1988) *The Likes of You and Me (solo) *Your Best Foot (contains solo lines) Gallery rosedoolittle.jpg|'Alfred P. Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. roselouis.jpg|'Louis Greff' in Coco. rosehook.jpg|'Captain James Hook' in Peter Pan. rosestanley.jpg|'Major-General Stanley' in The Pirates of Penzance. rosecartwright.jpg|'Chairman William Cartwright' in Drood! secretgardenstudio.jpg|The Secret Garden. Rose, George Rose, George